disgaead20fandomcom-20200216-history
Oracle
Sly and mysterious Oracles are a force to be reckoned with. Some Oracles are creatures accepted by the gods to complete some divine task, while others have simply been touched by foresight and divine energy and use that power to better their own lives or the lives of those around them. Known for foreseeing events and heralding calamity, they are both a sign of hope and of terror. Role: Oracles are much like Clerics in that they have both healing and battle capabilities, however Oracles are a bit more versatile than Clerics when it comes to battle capabilities. Alignment: Any. Hit Dice: d8. Starting Wealth: 3d6 × 10 gp (average 105gp.) In addition, each character begins play with an outfit worth 10 gp or less. Class Skills The oracle’s class skills are Craft (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Heal (Wis), Knowledge (history) (Int), Knowledge (planes) (Int), Knowledge (religion) (Int), Martial Knowledge (Bow/Thrown)(Int), Martial Knowledge (Blades Light)(Int), Martial Knowledge (Novelty)(Int), Profession (Wis), Sense Motive (Wis), and Spellcraft (Int). In addition, oracles receive additional class skills depending upon their oracle mystery. Skill Ranks per Level: 4 + Int modifier. Evility Oracles use the same evility list as Clerics, including their starting evility. Starting Evility: (Female) Blessing Once per day, as an instant action you can choose for weapon damage dealt to adjacent allies to be halved. Starting Evility: (Male) Spirit's Blessing Once per day, as an instant action you can choose for Elemental damage dealt to adjacent allies to be halved. Class Features The following are the class features of the oracle. Weapon and Armor Proficiency Oracles are proficient with all simple weapons, Makai Books, the Syringe, Pie, light armor, medium armor, and shields (except tower shields). Some oracle revelations grant additional proficiencies. Spells An oracle casts divine spells drawn from the cleric spell lists http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/spell-lists-and-domains/spell-lists---cleric. She can cast any spell she knows without preparing it ahead of time. To learn or cast a spell, an oracle must have a Charisma score equal to at least 10 + the spell level. The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against an oracle’s spell is 10 + the spell’s level + the oracle’s Charisma modifier Like other spellcasters, an oracle can cast only a certain number of spells per day of each spell level. Her base daily spell allotment is given on Table: Oracle. In addition, she receives bonus spells per day if she has a high Charisma score (see Table: Ability Modifiers and Bonus Spells). Unlike other divine spellcasters, an oracle’s selection of spells is extremely limited. An oracle begins play knowing four 0-level spells and two 1st-level spells of her choice. At each new oracle level, she gains one or more new spells, as indicated on Table: Oracle Spells Known. Unlike spells per day, the number of spells an oracle knows is not affected by her Charisma score; the numbers on Table: Oracle Spells Known are fixed. In addition to the spells gained by oracles as they gain levels, each oracle also adds all of either the cure spells or the inflict spells to her list of spells known (cure spells include all spells with “cure” in the name, inflict spells include all spells with “inflict” in the name). These spells are added as soon as the oracle is capable of casting them. This choice is made when the oracle gains her first level and cannot be changed. Upon reaching 4th level, and at every even-numbered oracle level after that (6th, 8th, and so on), an oracle can choose to learn a new spell in place of one she already knows. In effect, the oracle loses the old spell in exchange for the new one. The new spell’s level must be the same as that of the spell being exchanged. An oracle may swap only a single spell at any given level, and must choose whether or not to swap the spell at the same time that she gains new spells known for the level. She cannot swap any cure or inflict spells, nor can she swap any spells gained from her mystery. Unlike a cleric, an oracle need not prepare her spells in advance. She can cast any spell she knows at any time, assuming she has not yet used up her spells per day for that spell level. Oracles do not need to provide a divine focus to cast spells that list divine focus (DF) as part of the components. Mystery Each oracle draws upon a divine mystery to grant her spells and powers. This mystery also grants additional class skills and other special abilities. This mystery can represent a devotion to one ideal, prayers to deities that support the concept, or a natural calling to champion a cause. For example, an oracle with the waves mystery might have been born at sea and found a natural calling to worship the gods of the oceans, rivers, and lakes, be they benign or malevolent. Regardless of its source, the mystery manifests in a number of ways as the oracle gains levels. An oracle must pick one mystery upon taking her first level of oracle. Once made, this choice cannot be changed. At 2nd level, and every two levels thereafter, an oracle learns an additional spell derived from her mystery. These spells are in addition to the number of spells given on Table: Oracle Spells Known. They cannot be exchanged for different spells at higher levels. Each oracle must choose from among the following mysteries. http://www.d20pfsrd.com/classes/base-classes/oracle/mysteries/paizo---oracle-mysteries Oracle’s Curse (Ex) Each oracle is cursed, but this curse comes with a benefit as well as a hindrance. This choice is made at 1st level, and once made, it cannot be changed. The oracle’s curse cannot be removed or dispelled without the aid of a deity. An oracle’s curse is based on her oracle level plus one for every two levels or Hit Dice other than oracle. Each oracle must choose one of the following curses. • A complete listing of Oracle Curses can be found here: http://www.d20pfsrd.com/classes/base-classes/oracle/oracle-curses Orisons Oracles learn a number of orisons, or 0-level spells, as noted on Table: Oracle Spells Known under “Spells Known.” These spells are cast like any other spell, but they do not consume any slots and may be used again. Revelation At 1st level, 3rd level, and every four levels thereafter (7th, 11th, and so on), an oracle uncovers a new secret about her mystery that grants her powers and abilities. The oracle must select a revelation from the list of revelations available to her mystery (see FAQ at right). If a revelation is chosen at a later level, the oracle gains all of the abilities and bonuses granted by that revelation based on her current level. Unless otherwise noted, activating the power of a revelation is a standard action. Unless otherwise noted, the DC to save against these revelations is equal to 10 + 1/2 the oracle’s level + the oracle’s Charisma modifier. Final Revelation At 20th level, an oracle learns the final revelation about her mystery, granting her amazing powers and abilities. The nature of these bonuses depends upon the oracle’s mystery. = Reincarnation = If Reincarnating into this class after having already been this class, or a class with similar abilities, check the following page to see what ability you'll get instead at the levels you would normally gain an already achieved class ability. Oracle Reincarnation Category:Females